Worms (2007)
Worms is a turn-based, artillery game developed by Team17. It is available on, Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network, and iPhone OS platforms and is one of the many installments of the Worms series created by Team17. The game was known as Worms HD during development, but Microsoft renamed it to just Worms (possibly to avoid notions of HDTV being a requirement to play). The game has since taken on the moniker, Worms (2007). It's first official public demonstration was on the showroom floor of the 2007, Consumer Electronics Show. The game was released on Wednesday, March 7, 2007 on Xbox Live, March 26, 2009 on the PlayStation Store, and July 11, 2009 on the iPhone OS. However, the iOS version is incompatible with the current version (iOS 11.0). The 2007 version of Worms is an enhanced port of Worms: Open Warfare, which itself is a remake of the original 1995 video game of the same name. The Xbox Live and PlayStation Network versions are not exactly identical and contain some differences in available weaponry. This game also appears in Worms Collection. Gameplay Players control a small platoon of worms across a deformable landscape, battling computer or player controlled teams. The game features bright and humorous cartoon-style animation and a varied arsenal of weapons. Full voice communication is also available among the players of the game. Single player *3 simple tutorials to introduce the mechanics to those who’ve not played the game before *20 increasingly difficult single player challenges (deathmatch against AI opponents) There is Quick Start option (choice of Beginner, Intermediate or Pro, uses default schemes and teams). If the player wanted to play a custom singleplayer game, they have to select multiplayer and then create a local game with AI opponents. The time it takes to complete a challenge is saved and the best times are displayed on a leaderboard. Multiplayer The game features competitive multiplayer for up to four teams. It is compatible for both offline or online play via Xbox Live & PlayStation Network. Weapons *Bazooka *Homing Missile *Grenade *Cluster Bomb *Banana Bomb *Dynamite *Air Strike *Shotgun *Uzi *Fire Punch *Dragon Ball *Prod *Mine *Sheep *Kamikaze *'[[Holy Hand Grenade|''Holy Hand Grenade]]' *'Super Sheep' *'''Baseball Bat''' *'''Concrete Donkey''' Utilities *Ninja Rope *Blow Torch *Girder *Teleport *Jet Pack *Skip Go *Surrender *[[Parachute|''Parachute]] Bolded weapons are only available in the PlayStation 3 version. Italicized weapons are only available in the iOS version. Terrain *Arctic *'Desert' *Hawaii *Hell *Jungle *London *'Manhattan' *Space Bolded names are only available in the Xbox 360 version as DLC. Speech-banks Xbox 360 *Africaan *American *Angry Scots *Australian *Brooklyn *Brummie *Cad *Classic *Danish *Danish Pyrus *Drill Sergeant *Double Oh Seven *Dutch *English *Finnish *French *Geezer *German *Goofed *Grandpa *Hispanic *Hungarian *Italian *Jock *Kidz *Norwegian *Polish *Redneck *Rushki *Russian *Scouser *Smooth Babe *Soul Man *Spanish *Stiff Upper Lip *Stooges *Swedish *Thespian *Two Smoking Barrels *Tykes *US Sports *Wacky *Wideboy PS3 *17 (Double Oh Seven) *AI *Alien *American *Android *Angry Scots *Assimilants *Australian *Backstreet (Snitch) *Big Ears *Brummie *Cad *Cyberworms *Damsel in Distress *Danish *Doomsday *Drill Sergeant *Dutch *English *Female Computer *Finnish *Forced *Formula *French *Geezer *Gentry *German *Goofed *Grandpa *Greek *Heroine *Hispanic *Hungarian *Invasion *Investigator *Irish *Leading Lady *Martian *Merciless *Norwegian *Paranoid *Polish *Poor Rapper (known as Rapper ingame) *Portuguese *Professor *Redneck *Rushski *Russian *Scouser *Soul Man *Spanish *Star Worms *Stiff Upper Lip *Swedish *Thespian *Two Smoking Barrels *Tykes *US Sports *Wacky *Wideboy *Wormarama Default Teams Human *'Marines:' Dutch, Blaine, Mac, Dylan *'Champions:' Drago, Clubber, Apollo, Stallion *'Old Skool:' Boggy B, Spadge, Clanger, Fluff *'Doctors:' Foster, Ruth, Watson, Jekyll AI *'Clowns:' Charlie, Bobo, Harlequin, Coco *'Rookies:' Barnes, Kelly, Hicks, O'Reilly *'Warlords:' Ghengis, Hannibal, Atilla, Ming *'Hot-Shots:' Cassidy, Wyatt, Holliday, Sundance *'Boffins:' Albert, Isaac, Thomas, Leonardo Achievements and Trophies :Main article: Worms (2007)/Achievements and Trophies Worms includes 12 achievements in the Xbox 360 version, and 14 trophies in the PlayStation 3 version. Downloadable content On May 30, 2007, several new downloadable Worms packs were released. The "Space" landscape was issued for free, while two others, the "Hell" and "Jungle" landscapes, were released for purchase. A free set of 22 Worm voice banks were also released. On July 4, 2007 more content was issued: a Music Pack was released for free; however, it was only more voice banks, and two more landscapes, "Desert" and "Manhattan", were released for purchase. Some Worms themes and gamerpics were released for purchase as well. Demo Version Team17 offered potential buyers of Worms (2007) a demo version of the game, which only contains one weapon scheme, "trial". The scheme is limited to only 2-player play; All weapons besides bazookas and grenades are limited to 1, without delays. Reviews *''The visuals and audio are fantastic and continue to push the unique image Worms has long since established. Gameplay is decent; there is the issue with the camera, which happens way too frequently for my liking, and the occasional crash, but take those problems aside and it will live up to even the most critical Worms fanboy’s expectations. I would recommend it to anyone who needs a break from Killzone-esque games.'' - PS3Center.net, 7.6/10 *''The challenges can be tough, the multiplayer is fun and the ability to create a team and name its members is an awesome way to get you to care about your squad. Still, this is a lot like the game I played two years ago and suffers from the same, limited lifespan.'' - IGN, 7.9/10 *''There are few better multiplayer games in existence, and no better ones on Xbox Live Arcade. If your gaming habits ever include playing with others, online or off, Worms is utterly essential.'' - Yahoo! Games (no score awarded) Trivia *In the demo version, if a player writes down or remembers the landscape code before buying the full version, they can play on the landscape again. *In the console versions, the ammo for the Cluster Bomb, Banana Bomb, and Uzi can only be set to one or none, possibly due to an error in the programming. *The Xbox 360 runs on a fixed soundtrack across the menus and gameplay and has the classic sound effects. The PS3 version has the Open Warfare soundtrack except it's 10% faster and has modern sound effects. *The cover of this game shows a laser weapon or a laser sight on target on a worm, even though a laser sight doesn't exist on the game. On the PS3 version, the cover instead is a worm with a grenade. Category:Worms (2007) Category:Third Generation Category:Remastered Worms Games